Taking a Second Shot
by Sokanou
Summary: After a bit of disappointment at the end of his Sinnoh journey, Ash returns to Pallet Town for a break and to think about what's next. The young trainer finds the answer in the form of advice from Prof. Oak: Revisit the Indigo League - Maybe AAML
1. What's Next?

**Taking a Second Shot**

by Sokanou

Disclaimer: More than likely, you all know that I don't own this series. Since you knew, or at least now know, then…

Well, well, well… now I delve into Pokemon! And surprise, surprise, it's another multi-chapter story, which we all know is my weakness. Well worry not! As big of a fan I am of Naruto, I'm a bigger fan of Pokemon. Well, at the very least, I'm a fan of the older stuff. I can't really get into Hoenn or the newer episodes so there may be some stuff that's a little bit off about it. Ah well, let's hit it!

* * *

The sun had shown brightly over the skies of Pallet Town all day, keeping everything uncomfortably hot. Even the Pidgey, which normally sang their peaceful songs, were quiet, spending their time resting in the shade of the trees they resided in.

Quite a few residents of the quaint little town could be found outside doing various activities, not at all bothered by the heat that they had grown used to. They went about their business on this day, just as they would any other.

One citizen, Delia Ketchum, hummed to herself as she worked alongside her partner and friend, Mr. Mime. Together they watered the flowers in the garden, helping them to withstand the sweltering heat.

The hero himself, Delia's own son Ash, was laid out on his bed, staring at the ceiling and sweating out rivers. His travels had taken him to so many different scenes; his body was no longer accustomed to Pallet's humidity around this time of year.

Ash laid unmoving on his sweat dampened sheets, glaring at his ceiling fan that, while on, wasn't helping his situation much at all. He grumbled and sighed, wishing at times like this that his mother would've gotten a pool or something.

A squeak came from a chair next to his bed. Ash's long time partner and friend, Pikachu, sat back and fanned himself with his hand. Ash's mom had given a large cup of cold juice with a bendy straw before heading out to the garden. Long since had the ice melted and the juice grown warm. The pokemon silently cursed him himself for not drinking it when she gave it to him.

"Chu…"

Ash sighed and nodded, agreeing with his little buddy.

The duo had returned to Pallet Town only yesterday. Delia was delighted to have her boy back after so long and wouldn't quit with the hugging all night. When it was bedtime, she escorted him to his room and even tucked him in!

Ash chuckled to himself, recalling this. He loved his mother dearly and was happy to see her joyous smile again. Even Mr. Mime was a sight for sore eyes! Pallet Town never changed, but Ash could never miss it any more.

"That reminds me, Pikachu. We still need to go check in with Professor Oak."

Pikachu replied with a simple squeak of agreement as he continued to lie in his chair. They both remained unmoving, even though they knew that the professor was likely to be waiting for them.

"We'll just… y'know… go see him… riiiight… nooww…"

With that, Ash and Pikachu both drifted off into their respective dreamlands.

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!"

The hero duo charged down the path to Pallet Town's own laboratory, ran by residential pokemon expert, Professor Oak. Their resolve to visit him that was lost to the heat of a summer's day now burned full blast now that the sun had receded to the edge of the horizon. Now that sunset was growing near and the air that cooled, the two were able to scrape up all kinds of energy.

As they ran, Pikachu wondered to itself whether or not Delia remembered to call the old man and alert him to their approach. It was more than likely that she did, but with her in the middle of making dinner, there was no way to be sure.

Ash, on the other hand, grinned to himself as he remembered the first time he had ever rushed to Oak's place. This time, though, Ash was adorned in his casual attire, rather than his pajamas. He couldn't help but shake his head at how irresponsible and goofy he was back then.

Everything was so simple back in those days. Back then, the young hero was nothing more than a fresh faced beginner with nowhere to go but up. There was a whole world to explore! There were still plenty of places that the young trainer had yet to visit, but they were much further away from home than Hoenn or even Sinnoh. Frankly, Ash didn't know if he was ready.

"Pika pi! Chu Pikachu!"

Ash returned from his thoughts, confirming Pikachu's declaration of their arrival.

"Thanks buddy."

As they slowed their run into a walk and neared the door, it opened itself to reveal an old friend from years back.

"Tracey! Long time no see!"

The two young men met a few years back in the Orange Archipelago, shortly after Brock departed from the group to stay back with Professor Ivy. Tracey tagged along in hopes of meeting his idol, who Ash just happened to know. Nowadays, Tracey worked part time for that idol, Professor Oak.

"The professor's been waiting for you, man! You gotta tell us all about what you saw in Sinnoh!"

Ash cringed slightly at Tracey's words. They obviously didn't know what had happened in Sinnoh and that it was now a touchy subject.

Tracey talked on as he led Ash and Pikachu to the lab for their meeting with the elderly professor.

Only half listening to Tracey's ramblings about the things that'd been going on in the lab lately, he returned to his reminiscing of his starting days with a smile on his face.

"Anyways, we're here. Professor, we have guests!"

Ash returned from his short-lived daydreaming and focused his eyes on the man that helped him to start it all, Professor Samuel Oak.

"It's been awhile, Professor Oak. I've missed ya!"

The professor was like a father to Ash. He'd always been there for him with advice or guidance just waiting. If there was anyone Ash could rely on without question, it was this man.

"Ash, my boy, it's been so long since your last visit. You're looking well, as are you, Pikachu."

After everyone took a seat, the catching up began. Professor Oak told Ash of the many projects he'd undertaken since the last time they met and how they would benefit pokemon everywhere. The old man recited a few of his new poetic masterpieces and told Ash about the cancellation of his radio show. As much as the good professor loved reaching out to the world on his show, it caused him to begin falling behind in his research. He did do another appearance on Goldenrod's radio station every now and then, though.

Tracey had fetched the many sketch pads he'd burned through and showed Ash hundreds of memorable scenes. Ash's own pokemon were in a majority of them, especially Bulbasaur. Tracey had multiple stories to tell for every pokemon under their care.

Ash recalled to them of his beginning in the Sinnoh region. He spoke of his meeting with Dawn and her contest battles. The trainer told of the aggressive Paul and his questionable way of raising pokemon. He had an incredible story to tell for every gym battle he fought. Ash even told of his encounters with the freaks from Team Galactic.

"I guess no matter where I go I'll always run into trouble!" Ash joked.

"It does seem so, doesn't it? You're quite the little trouble magnet, just like I was at your age! Only, I didn't have a hand in dismantling several organizations, ha ha!"

Ash could only imagine what kind of trouble Professor Oak could have gotten to back in his day. But, he did speak the truth. His little band of misfits had helped in the destruction of Teams Aqua and Magma in the Hoenn region and now Galactic in Sinnoh. He wished he could take care of Team Rocket sooner or later so they'd get off his back.

"So Ash, you haven't told us about the Pokemon League in Sinnoh! How'd you do? Were there a ton of tough trainers? Did you see any interesting pokemon?" Tracey's questions rolled out one after another.

"Well…"

"Come now, kid, don't hold back. I'd bet a million dollars you won the whole darn thing!"

Ash could almost sweatdrop at the professor. Nearly every time Professor Oak bet on him like that, he lost. The young trainer was only glad that his father-figure wasn't a gambler.

"Well… you'd lose quite a handful then, professor. There's no way I could've won that! The trainers in Sinnoh were dynamite strong! Their pokemon were nearly all monsters in their own rights! It was insane!"

Ash began the story of his experience at the league in Sinnoh. The two sat in silence as he spoke of the unbelievably powerful pokemon that the other trainers used. The fierce battles had put Ash down so quickly, he didn't get past the first round. At that point, Ash was twice as disappointed as when lost at Indigo Plateau. Sure, he didn't cry at that time as he had back then, but nobody saw him for a few days. Watching the other battles on the television only served to deepen his sorrow. At one point, the young trainer considered giving up on his dream.

'_No way in hell!'_ After realizing what he had thought, Ash picked himself back up and dusted off his pants. As quickly as he had sunken at his loss, Ash Ketchum jumped back to high spirits. He wouldn't give up until he had conquered the Sinnoh Pokemon League and even then, he'd push on!

"Of course, I had Brock and Dawn and even the champ Cynthia stopped by to help cheer me up. After it was all over, Dawn and Brock went back to their hometowns for a break. I think Dawn is gonna head off to Hoenn or Johto for some contests. Seeing as I hadn't been home in awhile and had to collect my thoughts, I decided to come home too."

"That's the spirit, my boy! One who gives up on their dreams is a pitiful one indeed! All you really needed to do was cool your head, right?"

Ash nodded with a grin on his face. Sure, the Sinnoh League experience still stung like getting stabbed by a hundred Beedrill, but remembering it would help him grow as a trainer.

"So what are you gonna do now? You could take a run at Sinnoh again or go on to a different country that's even farther away."

"Nah, I don't think I can go through Sinnoh again so soon. I was planning on staying out the rest of the summer here, maybe get a job and decide when fall hits."

The small, unusually quiet electric mouse gave thumbs up to Ash's plan.

"I'm sure your mother would be delighted at that idea, but maybe you should push forward. If you stick around here too long, you might not leave again. When you were a kid, you were so eager to get out and explore that you literally jumped at the idea of leaving Pallet Town. Now, though, you've received a crushing loss and might end up stuck here. It happens, y'know? To tell you the truth, I only stopped in Pallet for a cup of coffee and… well… here I am fifty-something years later!"

Ash considered the professor's words carefully. It was true that he did come home for a break and some time to think. Ever since getting back, he had felt at ease. It was entirely possible that he might end up forgetting about his journey.

"Well gee, Professor… that must've been one hell of a coffee." Ash joked once more. It seemed that he'd joke around sometimes when he was faced with a dilemma.

"It sure was, but regardless… you should hurry up and consider what you're going to do. The world is wide and abundant with adventure. Just do what you were thinking about when you first left!"

"That's it, Professor!" Like lightning, Professor Oak's words struck a thought in Ash's mind that he had never considered. Sure, it was likely that the elderly man was thinking of how Ash planned to simply travel aimlessly with no goal, but that's not the way that the youngster was gonna go.

"Pikachu, we need to get ready! Thanks guys! I'll be back tomorrow morning to get my pokemon!" Without another word, Pikachu leapt onto Ash's hat and they tore out of the house towards their home, laughing heartily.

"Pika pi? Chu pika pikachu?"

"We're gonna do exactly what Professor Oak suggested! We're gonna take the Indigo League challenge once more!"

* * *

Bam! And there we go, chapter one begins. I feel like I'm unable to capture Oak and Tracey too well, but whatever... They won't be too important to the story anyways. Gimme a review or two and let's see where we go!


	2. Preparations

**Taking a Second Shot**

Bam! Let's get it off to a start! All week I've been wanting to write this chapter, but I've been so very tired. I do, after all, do my writing/typing really early in the morning. Hell, right now it's 4:21 in the AM. Anyways, with life being busy and full of surprises, I've been unable to stay up too late. Luckily, it's the weekend so, screw all of the words 'n stuff and let's get this thing started.

* * *

The excitement that had washed over Ash earlier at his favorite Professor's residence had yet to fade at dinner. The boy tore hungrily at his food with a smile on his face that Delia hadn't seen in years. As much as she'd miss her Ash, he needed to do this for him. It was, as he had claimed so many times, his destiny. Besides, after so much time away from him before, the young mother was used to it.

"Ash, honey, I see that you're excited, but at least use proper etiquette." It had been so long since she'd scolded him for his horrible manners while eating. It was like a millennium had passed. She'd truly missed the growing up of her son.

"Sorry, Mom, it's just that I can't wait! It's been so long since I've toured around home that I just know things have changed! Plus, I wanna show everybody just how much I've improved!"

Even Pikachu thrust his arm up with vigor. Running around Kanto with Ash again brought back so many old memories. The thought of facing all of his old foes again fired Pikachu up just as much as Ash.

"Well, I at least hope you'll be taking along Brock. He's such the helpful young man and his cooking can almost match mine! But, don't forget that Mom's still the champ!"

Ash finished stuffing down his last bite before leaning back in his chair and relaxing. "I don't think Brock'll make it, Mom. He hasn't been able to spend much time with his dad or his siblings since he first left the gym. I'm sure he wants to hang around and catch up with them."

"Ah, how nice… I forgot how big of a family he has. So many children, so many responsibilities! It almost makes me pine for another!" Delia touched a hand to her cheek and imagined a new baby for her to raise.

"Ah, c'mon Mom, you got me and Pikachu! Besides, now that I'm close to home again, I'll be calling you at every city! And so will Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu gave simultaneous thumbs up as Delia giggled and explained that she was joking.

"Well, I better start packing. Love ya!" After kissing his mother on the cheek, Ash moved towards his room with Pikachu in tow. They had quite a bit of packing ahead of them.

"Hey, Pikachu, check out my old clothes!"

Ash held up the clothes he wore on his first couple of journeys. The black shirt, the jeans, the gloves, and the vest all seemed so small to him. It would've been nice to wear it all around again, but it didn't seem like that'd happen.

"Chu pika pika!" The electric rodent held up a familiar, dirty old hat and waved it around.

"Alright, it's my old hat!" Ash snatched it from his pal's paws, adjusted the back, and put it on his head. Something so small brought back so many memories. Just wearing it caused the trainer to reminisce from the time when he sent in the postcards for it to the time it was stolen by Primeape to the time when he left it at home to head to Hoenn.

"Hmm… Hey Pikachu, whaddya say we get the old guys together and take on the Indigo League with our seasoned vets?"

Eliciting another thumb up from his sparking little pal, Ash plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Just like old times. Well, not exactly.

"We'll have to be extra careful, Pikachu. Tomorrow, I don't want you to use any electricity at all, got it?" Ash's lips spread into a grin. "We're all gonna handle it alone this time, so no bike burnin', kay?"

Pikachu replied in a way that Ash knew meant "no promises".

Still not nearly complete with their packing, the two flipped off the lights and rolled into bed, finding it difficult to sleep with the combination of the long nap from earlier and the excitement still buzzing within them. Regardless, the two once again drifted off into their dreams, snoozing soundly.

The door, creaking slightly, slowly opened. The light shining in from behind showed Delia standing, watching her only child sleep peacefully, and no doubt dreaming of his adventure. Her smooth face held a light smile as she laid her eyes on his old clothes. Her hand reached out and took them, clutching them to her chest.

Taking them with her, Delia Ketchum closed the door and walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

**

* * *

**

The early morning light peeking in through the window pierced the young trainer, Ash Ketchum's eyelids, forcing him to roll over so as to avoid the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, the trainer sat up and looked around his room. It would be the last time he'd see it for another good while.

His partner, the small electric rodent Pikachu, uncurled his body from under the covers of his own, tiny bed, yawning a loud "Piiiiiika".

They glanced at each other, still tired and unwilling to get up, but knowing they must. The duo had to get used to it from now on. There was no more Brock to wake them up with breakfast. There was no Misty or May or Dawn to shake him awake and tell him to get ready.

"Today's the day, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

The two nodded and headed towards the restroom, grabbing a spare pair of boxers along the way. As they washed, Ash in the shower and Pikachu in the sink, the two's eyes sparkled brightly knowing that in just a couple of hours they were to set out, alone for the first time since they began.

It was almost like an exciting challenge. Could they make it on their own? What about food? If they get lost? So many questions and possible challenges were unfolded before them. As men, though, they wouldn't falter.

As Ash toweled off, he couldn't help but remember the last time he set out to take on Kanto. He was late, in his pajamas, and totally unprepared to receive a disobedient Pikachu who mocked him at every turn.

Chuckling, he recalled how immature he was at that time. He was just a boy of ten years way back then. Now, Ash was sixteen and almost a man. No longer was he a fresh faced pup, new to the world and lost in its vast lands.

"C'mon, Pikachu, let's go get breakfast." Not bothering to throw on anything but his boxers, the trainer and his faithful companion left the bathroom and followed the scent of a huge breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. I hope this breakfast will give you just what you need to plow through the competition and show them that my little man is best!" Delia filled the plates of her son and his pokemon before passing them out.

"Whoa! It looks delicious, Mom! Thanks!" Ash's chocolate colored eyes sparkled and his mouth let the slightest bit of drool escape as he saw the feast before him.

It was the standard breakfast for such an occasion. There were scrambled eggs, a plate of biscuits, sausage links, toast, bacon, orange juice, ham, milk, and just everything Ash could ask for. He even ignored the "little man" comment as he dug in.

Pikachu, just as impressed as his friend, grabbed the nearby bottle of ketchup that Delia Ketchum, who was at that moment the love of his life, placed out just for him. The two looked like starving beasts as they ate, forgetting all about manners or etiquette.

Watching while smiling softly and sipping some orange juice herself, Delia sighed and muttered, "Boys…" before filling her own plate.

Breakfast had left just as quickly as it came. Ash and Pikachu's bellies were full to the brim and could've overloaded with just one more bite. The woman's cooking was simply superb that they considered staying just for another breakfast.

"I guess we should get around to packing, eh Pikachu?"

Pikachu replied lazily as it rubbed its stomach, complaining that it had eaten too much.

"Oh, there's no need for that, dear. I knew that you wanted to head out as soon as possible. After all, you two were so excited I was surprised to see you still here this morning. Anyways, I already packed up for you. You've got your sleeping bag, a good supply of food that should last you a few days and some extra money." She wagged her finger as if to say 'and that's not all!'

"And… I saw that you had pulled out your old clothes so I went through your father's old clothes, did a bit of cutting and sewing and… well… here!" Delia presented her son with a reproduction of his old outfit, only now in a size that would fit him.

Ash stood speechless at his mother's surprise. It was all there. She had the black shirts, the jeans, and a pair of green gloves with the fingers cut, the belt, and even a couple of the blue and white vests where he used to store his badges.

"I even washed your hat." She placed the old, now clean hat atop his head and hugged him close.

"I… M-mom…" Ash couldn't seem to find the words to say. His eyes began to fill with tears as he hugged his mother back. There was no way to describe her other than 'spectacular'.

"I… Thanks, Mom." Settling with that, he kissed his mom and slowly began to dress into his new clothes. It was like the young Ketchum had a chance to redo the past. But he wouldn't. Ash wouldn't give the memories and experiences he had with Brock and Misty on their first journey for anything in the world.

"Well, you should be on your way Ash. Professor Oak and your pokemon are waiting. Call me at every town and city and write once a week. Change your underwear and be sure to ask me if you need anything whatsoever. I love you, son, and I hope for the best."

Ash smiled broadly, knowing he couldn't ask for a better mother, and even doubting there was one. "I love you too, Mom.

After another loving embrace between the two, Ash and Pikachu set off to Professor Oak's lab to gather some old friends and call for some others. The road before them was a long one, indeed. The duo knew that from experience. Together they'd trip. Together they'd fall. Together they'd lose. Together they'd win. And together, they'd make their mom proud and become Pokemon Masters.

* * *

I seem to have undercut my usual two-thousand word minimum for stories like this. Oh well, I was rather satisfied with this chapter. I may suck at the loving scenes and all that jazz, but I still rather enjoyed this one. Read, review, etc. You know the drill.

Oh… and can't forget one more…

Bam!


	3. Setting Out

**Taking a Second Shot**

Thanks for the support, guys. That and my nocturnal-esque lifestyle keep me going. As with my other fics, I pretty much do this story as I go. There isn't any proper planning and that might screw me over in later chapters, but we'll hit that when we get to it. On with the show!

* * *

"Well, Ash, I've set up all of your pokemon here. All you have to do is pick out who you're taking with you. Before you do, though, maybe you should properly explain to me what your plans are before running off."

Professor Oak did have a valid point. Thinking back to the night before, Ash did sort of run off without telling the old man anything other than to get his pokemon together and ready. Maybe the professor could provide him with some info on anything new in the league for the past few years.

"Well, Professor, after thinking about your advice to follow the path that I first set out to do back in the day, Pikachu and I decided to take on the Indigo League challenge again. We did pretty well, in my opinion, for newbies back then. Maybe, my pokemon and I will be able to take the top this time!"

The professor nodded with a huge grin on his face. This idea had 'Ash' written all over it, even if it did stem from his own advice. Still, the young trainer had changed since then. Instead of deciding it on gut alone, as he would've in the past, Ash seemed to truly think it at least partly through.

"Alright, my boy, let's go choose your pokemon for this journey. I've set them up in the next room so, follow me."

Ash followed Pallet's pokemon expert into a room he hadn't seen in years. All along the wall were shelves littered with pokeballs. Underneath the pokeballs were nametags that had been assigned to that spot to help identify which pokemon was where. Then, each section of shelves was placed underneath another, larger, nametag that'd identify who the trainer was that captured this pokemon.

Back in the day, when Professor Oak had showed Ash his own little section, the trainer was filled with joy. Of course, that joy was shattered and replaced with embarrassment and shame upon seeing his rival Gary's massive collection. Then again, Gary only caught what he wanted and never really bonded with each and every one of his pokemon. Ash had a special relationship with all of his back then, and even today.

The only problem now was to choose who, exactly, to take with him on this journey. It was already decided that Ash would take the old crew with him. Pikachu already took up one space in the limited six.

"Alright, um, let's see… I've gotta take Bulbasaur. It's been awhile since we've partnered up!"

Oak nodded and retrieved the pokeball that held Ash's long time friend Bulbasaur. Before, the man would've been reluctant to hand Bulbasaur back for an extended amount of time such as this journey, but recently other pokemon have shown leadership qualities akin to Bulbasaur's that could keep things in line.

"Give me Kingler as well. I'll need a speedy pokemon with strength like his."

Once again, Oak retrieved the pokeball Ash had requested. He remembered back when Ash had caught it as a Krabby and compared it to his grandson's Krabby, which was much wilder and stronger. But then, as a surprise to all, the little crab evolved into a Kingler in its first battle.

"Who's next, Ash?"

"Nobody, Professor Oak, I've picked up half of my team here. Do you mind if I use your phone to call up for the other half?"

After raising a questioning eyebrow, the old man agreed and gifted the trainer with his old pokemon before leaving the room to check up on a few things.

* * *

Now, it had officially begun. Ash stood outside of Pallet town alongside his Pikachu. His eyes gazed back at his hometown. It'd be awhile before he would return, but when he did, it'd be to prepare for the Indigo League, just like last time. The first official stop was Viridian City, but it wasn't time to take on its gym yet. His team was incomplete, as of now.

"Let's stop and say hello to an old friend. What do you say, Pikachu?"

Together, the two entered the woods, already straying from the path that was a direct route. Other than to see the sights they saw at the beginning of their last journey, such as where they were fished out and met their first friend, they had another reason for straying.

The woods were abundant with life. Pokemon here and there could be seen dashing through the shrubbery or kicking it back. Memories of their first day flooded the two, causing them to have a good laugh. Back then, the two didn't get along. Pikachu was uncooperative and uncaring for his so-called trainer. Only through Ash's care and love for pokemon did the small, wounded pokemon change into what it was today.

As they went, the two talked about the past. They reminisced on their adventures in Kanto, on their journey, and on their friends. Ash spoke of the gym battles they had faced and the challenges that they had presented. He spoke of the friendships made and the badges earned.

Pikachu jabbered about the friends they had made along the way. He talked of Duplica, Todd, and even the trainer AJ that had trained and fought alongside his Sandshrew in hopes of taking on the Indigo League himself.

The times that Ash and Pikachu had spent with Brock and Misty was their favorite of topics. It was so hard to believe that they had been separated from Misty for so long. Even though they had traveled with Brock up until recently, they missed him as well. The two smiled and thought about what a surprise it would be for him when they showed up in Pewter looking for a gym battle.

"I can't wait to see Misty's face either! Battling her again for the Cascade Badge will be great! And this time, the battle won't be interrupted by old Team Rocket, so we'll win legit this time!"

Now that Ash had thought about it, what had happened to Team Rocket? Near the end of his adventures in Sinnoh, they simply up and vanished. They haven't attacked or tried to steal Pikachu in weeks, even months. Did they give up? Did they get in trouble? Even though Ash hated to admit it, things were a bit boring without the blundering buffoons to keep him busy.

After years of being chased by them, avoiding their traps, and defeating their giant contraptions, Ash sort of considered them his friends and travel companions. After all, they weren't totally evil. Maybe the next time they met, if ever again, Ash would attempt to bury the hatchet.

As the time went on, Pikachu's stomach began to growl. All of the excitement must've kicked Pikachu into overdrive if it was already hungry again after the huge breakfast. Then again, they had been walking for a couple hours now, albeit quite slowly.

"Just wait a few more minutes, Pikachu, and we'll take a break to rest."

Agreeing, the rodent hopped on Ash's shoulder. The area nearby looked quite familiar, but Pikachu couldn't put its finger on it. As the minutes passed, the pokemon began to hear the sound of rushing water. That too bothered it.

"Alright, Pikachu, we're here."

Looking up from its thoughts, the pokemon felt a wave of realization wash over him. This was the site where they first met Misty!

Years ago, as they set out on their journey, the duo stupidly pissed off a flock of Spearow. The hundreds of airborne pokemon chased them far throughout the woods, hurting Pikachu and sending the two into a river. A girl fished them out at this very spot and Ash, concerned for Pikachu, stole her bike to get away from the Spearow and to a Pokemon Center.

Along the way, Pikachu would save Ash from the Spearow and, inadvertently, fried the stolen bike beyond recognition. The girl, who they would meet again, was pissed and began to follow them around nagging until Ash paid her for the bike. Who would've guessed that the girl would've become their best friend?

Pikachu watched Ash unpack some of the food that Delia had given them for their trip. Had Ash specifically chosen this spot for their lunch? Did he even know where they were? No, Ash wasn't the dense kid he used to be anymore. He knew the significance of this place. Pikachu could even tell by the way he smiled.

Ash always held a special place in his heart for his friends, Misty in particular. It could have been simply because she was his first friend and companion, or because she was the one he saw the least. Then again, it was quite possible that Ash had an even more special place for Misty. Now that the mouse thought about it, he held and cared for her old lure tenderly.

Pikachu reminded himself that his partner _was_ at that age. Maybe Ash did have interests in Misty that ventured beyond friendship.

But then, was it possible Ash chose this location because it was where Pikachu and he first began to care for each other. After all, they were traveling alone now, reliving their past. Could it be this was all a reminder?

"Pikachu, what are you staring off for? Go ahead and eat."

Snapping back out of its thoughts, Pikachu began to slowly begin chowing down on the food placed in front of it. These questions wouldn't be answered unless they were asked. The pokemon wasn't even sure which answer he'd prefer. He did enjoy the thought of Ash strengthening their bond by revisiting these memories, but Ash having a thing for Misty just had so many possibilities. It was an interesting thought to play around with and, if true, could be quite amusing for Pikachu.

The silence between the two as they ate bothered Ash. Sure, he was excited to go out on his own for once, with only his pokemon as companions, but he was used to conversation and interaction. Pikachu was great company and could talk for hours, but it just wasn't the same.

The rest of their lunch was carried out in such silence. Still, before they left, Ash had one more thing to do. This was a special place for him and coming back after so long was something that he wanted to remember. He dug through his bag, seeking something he had asked from his mom just for this journey.

"Hey Pikachu, get near the water."

The small yellow rodent looked up, seeing a camera in Ash's gloved hands. Grinning, the pokemon scampered over to the waterside and watched his buddy set up the timer function. He recalled Ash telling him about his plan to capture the memories in photographs. This might be the last time they ever travel through Kanto, and it was a journey to be remembered.

"Alright, say cheese!"

"Chuuu!"

The camera captured the image nicely. The two of them had been snapped standing at the edge tossing the 'V for Victory'. It wasn't a great picture, but it was one they'd keep forever.

"Alright, Pikachu… let's go."

After putting the camera away and cleaning up the area, the two pushed forward. These woods had more than one bit of importance. Memories were only one reason for straying from the main road. The other was important to their journey.

An old friend, one who Ash had promised to come back for one day, lived in the area. He was a vital part of the journey. They passed through, heading off deeper into the brush, their destination right up ahead.

As the duo walked the sounds of birds and chatter among the leaves increased tenfold. They could feel the thousands of eyes on them. Most would get a creepy feeling, but not Ash. He had the knowledge that they were among friends.

"Pika."

Ash agreed and called out into the crowd. Through all of the chatter and the hundreds of witnesses, the trainer grinned as he picked out the one he came for.

"Long time no see, Pidgeot!"

* * *

Chapter three is complete! Sweet! I feel as though I go through these parts too quickly, such as condensing the pokemon pick-out, leaving, and forest traversing into about two-thousand words. I don't know… anyways read, review, whatever. You know the drill.


End file.
